Tonight
by xoxoAiRixoxo
Summary: A sasusaku one shot. Inspired from the song Tonight by FM Static. my first fanfic, hope you like it!


This is my first fanfic. Please don't be mean. Criticisms are allowed, just be gentle. (^_^) hehehehe…

This is a sasusaku fanfic, inspired by the song Tonight, by FM static. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto, or the song used.

A certain raven haired man with a bouquet of red roses in one hand, headed towards the cemetery. He had a very distant look in his face, void of emotions. He didn't even notice the blonde loud mouth calling his name.

"Sasuke- teme! Hey! Teme!" the blonde kept repeating over and over.

"Teme! Where are you headed?" Naruto asked, as he reached Sasuke, Naruto slapped his back to get attention , but no reaction came out of the brooding man.

"_No reaction? That's rare….he acting like this since he came back from New York."_ Naruto thought to himself.

Sasuke didn't even notice his friend approach him, nor felt the slap Naruto gave him. He's been void of emotion since he came back from New York. He felt lost and empty deep inside. The one thing that gave him hope and happiness is gone.

Naruto then realized that he hadn't seen Sakura since Sasuke came back from New York. Sakura went to New York with Sasuke right? So why isn't she here with him, or with him when he picked Sasuke up at the airport? Troubled by this thought, he looked at the raven haired man in the eyes, and what he saw shocked him completely.

Sasuke's eyes looked dead. His dark orbs is dull. No life. His beautiful face looked haggard, as if he never got any sleep. He also looked like he lost some weight. With this Naruto wondered what really happened in New York.

_I remember the times we spent together  
on those drives  
We had a million questions  
all about our lives  
and when we got to New York  
everything felt right  
I wish you were here with me  
tonight_

_Flashback…._

_Times Square, NY_

"_Sasuke, the lights are amazing!" the pink haired lady exclaimed._

"_Hn." The raven haired man replied._

"_Is that all you have to say? Sasuke, we're in New York for crying out loud! We're at the big apple and all you can say is 'hn'" Sakura exclaimed._

"_Well, I thought you looked better." He smirked as he turned his back._

_Sakura blushed at the compliment. Sasuke rarely gives compliments. It is true, she did looked amazing. Sakura is wearing a white wool coat, which is three inches above her knees. It has three faux beige buttons, with a big black belt She is also wearing black skinny jeans and brown ethnic stiletto boots that reaches up to her knees. Her pink locks were tucked under a black Betmar Buckle Cloche hat._

_Sakura couldn't believe that they really are in New York. She couldn't believe that next fall she'll be entering Fashion Institute of Technology in New York. While Sasuke is going to New York University._

_As they walked around Times Square, soft, white snow started fluttering around the busy city. They had dinner at a fancy hotel, and got a table with an awesome view._

_I remember the days we spent together  
were not enough  
and it used to feel like dreamin'  
except we always woke up  
Never thought not having you  
here now would hurt so much_

Sasuke walked away from Naruto, with a distant look in his face. Everything reminds him of Sakura. He remembered the time when they met during freshman year. He was shocked to know that this girl, the only girl he thought was cute, was not interested in him. He had a lot of fan girls, but he was disappointed when he learned that she couldn't care less about him. It took a long time to earn her trust and friendship. But it was worth it.

_Tonight I've fallen and I can't get up  
I need your loving hands to come and pick me up  
And every night I miss you  
I can just look up  
and know the stars are  
holdin' you, holdin' you, holdin' you tonight _

Sasuke finally reached his destination. It was on top of a small hill, with a blossoming cherry blossom trees. He walked slowly, still not over the fact that Sakura, the love of his life, is dead. He still blamed himself for what happened. Everyone told him that it wasn't his fault, but still he shouldn't have left her alone, he shouldn't have angered her, he shouldn't have said all those things. She was gone before he even had the chance to say I'm sorry.

As he neared the marble tombstone, a single tear slipped from the corners of his eyes

"Hey babe." He said.

_Haruno Sakura_

_Born March 28, 19xx_

_Died December 24, 20xx_

_I remember the time you told me about when you were eight  
And all those things you said that night that just couldn't wait  
I remember the car you were last seen in  
and the games we would play  
All the times we spilled our coffees  
and stayed out way too late  
I remember the time you sat and told me about your Jesus.  
and how not to look back even if no one believes us  
When it hurt so bad sometimes  
not having you here..._

Even though Sasuke loves Sakura dearly, there are times when he found her annoying, not she-is-so-annoying-I-wish-she-would-just-disappear-or-get-sucked-in-a-black-hole, it's she's-annoying-but-cute-at-the-same-time-and-now-i-just-want-to-kiss-her. She would sometimes pester him about needing to see him ASAP because she has something important to say, but it will always be 'I miss you' or "I love you', but those small antics always makes his day.

He remembered when Sakura wanted him to try her favorite kind of coffee. She used to ask him why he likes his coffee black. She thinks black coffee is disgusting and bitter and there are times when she would sneakily mix 3 packets of sugar with his coffee, and he'll pretend that he didn't notice the difference.

Reminiscing the moments and memories they had, made him sad. Sasuke looked at the tombstone longingly, asking why did god have to take her.

_I sing,  
Tonight I've fallen and I can't get up  
I need your loving hands to come and pick me up  
And every night I miss you  
I can just look up  
and know the stars are  
holdin' you, holdin' you, holdin' you tonight _

Sasuke didn't notice a couple of guys approach him. Sasuke was too busy thinking about his fallen angtel, his only hope. He felt like his strength was taken from him, and so is his life and love. The men looked like they were high. They laughed at the raven haired man, when they noticed that he's crying.

"Hey! Sissy! Look here!" one of them said. They continued to pester him until they realized he wasn't paying attention. It pissed them off. They were not getting the reaction they wanted. One of them grabbed Sasuke, holding him in a chokehold. They threw punches at him, aiming at his beautiful face. Blood started gushing out of his nose and mouth. Sasuke welcomed the punches, making no effort to fight back. This made the men angrier. One of them pulled out a gun and shot Sasuke at the heart. As he took his final breath, he muttered "Sakura…" then everything went black.  
_  
I sing,  
Tonight I've fallen and I can't get up  
I need your loving hands to come and pick me up  
And every night I miss you  
I can just look up  
and know the stars are  
holdin' you, holdin' you, holdin' you tonight_

Japan News

Headline: Crime rate in Tokyo, increased.

"….these violence were all drug related. One victim, Uchiha, Sasuke (left) was found bleeding to death Friday night in front of his girlfriend's grave. He had cuts and bruised all over his body and was shot fatally at the chest, the bullet piercing through his heart….."

"_Is this heaven?" Sasuke asked himself. Everything was so light, so bright, it was as if there pain doesn't exist here._

"_Sasuke?" a gentle female voice said._

_Sasuke looked around and saw his beloved woman, beaming at him._

"_Sakura." The shocked male said. He reached out and touched her soft, warm skin. He pulled her into a hug and kissed her._

"_I found you…" he muttered._

Hope you enjoyed my first fanfic!! (^_^) Please pardon the grammar errors I had.

-Airi (^_^)


End file.
